Legend of the Dimensional Dragon
by PhantomDragon99
Summary: I made this for those wondering how DimenShawn X came to be. This takes place before Danny Phantom even started. Enjoy it, Phans.
1. Prologue

**Greetings and bienvenue, readers of fanfiction. Welcome to my first ever story. I hope you all enjoy. Danny, disclaimer please.**

_**Danny: PhantomDragon99 does not own my show.**_

**Me: If I did, there would have been more seasons. Keep in mind this isn't for profit. Start the story. HI-GEE-GEE!**

'Hi dad' = talking

_'He is the one' = thought_

**"Let's get dimensional!" = yelling**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

In Clockwork's tower, we see our favorite time ghost looking at a time window. This particular window shows Danny Phantom our favorite halfa fighting alongside the star of our story: Shawn Xihuitl. Shawn is a special kid. Not only does he have human and ghost DNA. He also has the DNA of a dragon. Clockwork looks at the scene and says "He's the one."

**Sorry it's short but it is the prologue after all. Please review which ghosts Shawn should be friends with how old he should be when he meets Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Until next time, I am up, over, and gone.**


	2. Before The Accident

**_Hello and welcome to another installation of Legend of the Dimensional Dragon. I got some ideas for who Shawn should befriend in this story. I'm being joined by my pal SaurusRock625 today. Saurus, how do you feel?_**

**_Saurus: I'm doing fine._**

**_Me: That's great. I'm also joined by my sister Julie. What do you think of the story, Jules?_**

**_Julie: I think it's marvelous that you have DimenShawn an origin story. Saurus, the disclaimer if you would._**

**_SaurusRock625: Sure thing. PhantomDragon99 does not own Danny Phantom. If he did, then DimenShawn would've shown up and there would be more seasons._**

**_Me: You're right. Start the story._**

* * *

'Hi mom' = talking

_'Where are they' _=_ thinking_

**'Get back here!' = yelling**

**'I can fly!' **= **Dragon form talking**

* * *

_**Before The Accident**_

*_**Detroit, Michigan**_*

In a mansion, just outside of town lives one of the richest and friendliest families in the world, the Xihuitl.  
Outside of the mansion there are two dragons flying around. (_**A/N: J**__**ulie: **__**Wait, what?!**_) Yes, indeed there are two dragons.

One is small has gold and neon green scales and has one eye that's china blue and the other is neon green but both had a star in them, and the other is larger with purple and gold scales with green eyes. These are two members of the Xihuitl family; Dawn Xihuitl and the star of our story, 6 year old Shawn Xihuitl. Right now Shawn is training to use his dragon form.

**"How am I doing, mom?"** asked the young dragon human hybrid. **"You're doing fine, my little ball of flame."** said Dawn.

**"Now let's try fire tricks."** With that Dawn breathed blue fire that took the shape of a heart and flew through it, **"Now you try it, son."** she said.

Shawn breathed golden fire that took the shape of X inside of a D and flew through it with no problem.  
**"Like that mom?"**  
**"Just like that, son. Now let's get back home before your father starts searching for us."** said Dawn. The two dragon human hybrids flew off to the green and purple mansion where the rest of the family is.

"Do you see them yet?" asked an 11 year old girl with green eyes, whose red hair secured by a red and silver kerchief, wearing a mini dress which is mostly green with a red undershirt, dark green stockings, and purple and green shoes with silver straps.

This is May Xihuitl, the middle child. "Not yet, sis." Said a 12 year old girl with jet-black hair, sharp teeth, and silver eyes with narrow pupils (much like a cat's eye) wearing a black top with a pink collar and cuffs, a pink skirt with a big ribbon, pink knee-high boots with black socks underneath. This is Alexandra Xihuitl, but call her Alex. She's the oldest.

"I'm sure they're on their way. Don't worry girls." Said a 24 year old man with silver eyes wearing a short-sleeved, green shirt with a darker green border on it, a pair of purple goggles on top of his head, with a matching purple-green patterned jacket, khaki pants, and round glasses. This is Ben Xihuitl. "There they are now." he said.

The two dragons land and turn human.

Shawn is wearing a gold shirt, purple gauntlets, khaki shorts, and neon green tennis shoes. Dawn is wearing a short-sleeved china blue coat over a simple pink t-shirt, a pair of golden goggles with orange lenses on her forehead, with a pink star obscuring the right lens, she has dark red hair, which she wears tied up in pigtails, clipped down by blue, spherical hair clips, and jeans with a dragon on each leg.

"We're here, dad." said Shawn.  
"I can see that." said Ben. "_I wonder._ Shawn, would you like to try your ghost form again?" thought/asked Ben.

"Would I!" Shawn started to concentrate on his ghost DNA. A gold and green ring appeared around his waist but disappeared just as fast. "Oh. I'm never gonna go ghost." he said.

"Not to worry, little bro." said Alex. "You'll get it eventually." Little did the family know, a certain genie like ghost was watching them.

* * *

*_**Ghost Zone**_*

Desiree was flying through the Ghost Zone looking for Clockwork.  
"Maybe he can help that poor boy."  
"_What are you thinking?! You're not supposed to feel pity for men._" said a voice nagging in the back of her head. Seeing Shawn trying to go ghost made Desiree rethink how she thought about man. "Maybe not all men are bad."

* * *

_**Julie: You know, I think Shawn is gonna go ghost after a little while, don't you think Saurus?**_

_**SaurusRock625: Absolutely.**_

_**Me: Of course he is. The title of the story says so. Hey everyone, I put a poll on my profile for this story, check it out. Please review. This chapter and the next are flashbacks. Also tell me how you think Shawn's scythe should look in scythe, sword, and gun form. Until next time, stay awesome bros. Brofist.**_


	3. Tragedy Strikes

_**Shawn Xihuitl: Hello once again audience. When we last left off PhantomDragon99 had introduced me and my family, formally that is.**_

_**PhantomDragon99: Shawn, you might not wanna be here for this chapter.**_

_**Shawn: Why not?**_

_**PhantomDragon99: Something bad is gonna happen to your family.**_

_***Shawn pounces on me, we start to fight and I toss him off of me.* PhantomDragon99: I guess I showed him a thing of two. A thing or three even. Anyway-**_

_**Shawn: On with the show. *I start chasing Shawn***_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or references to other shows. Those belong their creators.**_

* * *

'Gotta get home.' = talking

_'What's going on?' _=_ thinking_

**'Get back here!' = yelling**

**'NO!' **= **Dragon form talking**

* * *

_**Tragedy Strikes**_

***_Ghost Zone; Clockwork's Lair_***

Desiree floats into Clockwork's lair looking for the master of time. "Clockwork? Are you here?" asked Desiree. "Of course, I am. You want to know if I can help the young boy with his ghost powers." said Clockwork who was watching several time windows. Normally Desiree would've asked how Clockwork knew this, but after coming to him for the past centuries she got used to Clockwork knowing everything. "I cannot help him now." said Clockwork. "What do you mean, you can't help him yet?" asked Desiree? "Something will happen then I can help him." said Clockwork ominously. "What do you mean?" asked Desiree. "In due time, Desiree. said Clockwork in his usual tone.

* * *

*_**Detroit, Michigan**_*

Shawn was on his way home trying to go ghost whenever he had the chance. "Come on. Why won't it work?" asked an aggravated Shawn. "I'll try later when I get home." As Shawn walks up to the mansion, it explodes! Glass cuts his arms and face. Shawn falls unconscious and the last thing he sees is a vampire like creature floating above where his house used to be.

* * *

_**Sorry this chapter is short. The next chapter will have Shawn be seven. It's not a coma, he just slept through his birthday which was two days after this chapter. I will have Shawn meet Desiree in the next chapter. I'm still looking for ideas about which ghosts Shawn should be friends with and what his scythe in its three forms: scythe, gun and sword. I have some ideas from WildGhost. Please review or PM me with your ideas. I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. Peace off.**_


	4. I Dream Of Genie With The Jet Black Hair

_**Greetings and bienvenue, readers of fanfiction. Welcome back to Legend of the Dimensional Dragon. As you might remember, Shawn's parents suffered an explosive fate at the hands of certain vampire ghost we all love to hate. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go comfort Shawn. On with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did, I would've used WildGhost's stories for ideas; with her permission, of course.**_

* * *

'Nice to meet you.' = talking

_'Where am I?' _=_ thinking/flashbacks_

**'I've gotta get out of here!' = yelling**

**'What is this place?' **= **Dragon form talking**

* * *

_**I Dream Of Genie With The Jet Black Hair**_

*_**Detroit, Michigan**_*

Shawn woke up in a white room with bandages on his arms and face. He realized he was in a hospital.  
"You're awake. That's good." said a doctor that walked in.

"You know what happened, son?"  
"Yes, I do." said Shawn who was on the verge of crying. "My house exploded. Is my family OK?"

The doctor had a look on his face that had bad news written all over it. Shawn started to cry until he fell asleep. He had a dream where he was flying but he wasn't in his dragon form, he was a teenager and in ghost form and he was flying next to a boy who looked about 15 with snow white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black and white jumpsuit with a DP emblem on the chest and a ghost girl with a tail instead of legs long, raven black hair, red eyes, who is wearing the clothes of a harem girl.

Shawn wakes up to see a man in a suit looking at him. "Pardon me. Are you Shawn Xihuitl?" asked the man.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm your parents' lawyer and you have my deepest condolences. Anyway, you have just inherited your parents' fortune and you can choose to live by yourself or with your aunt and uncle." said the lawyer.

"Where do my aunt and uncle live?"

"They live in a place called Amity Park next to a lovely family: the Fentons." said the lawyer "You can leave whenever you want."

The lawyer leaves Shawn to his thoughts when a boy who looked about seven dressed like a combination of a human Absol and a human Lucario with a scar on his right eye burst into the room. This is Paul Draco, Shawn's best friend. "**Shawn!** I heard what happened. Are you alright?" asked a worried Paul.

"I'm fine. I just got a few scratches and I was just about to leave."

"Where will you go?"

"I'm going to live with my aunt and uncle in Amity Park."

"Amity Park? Home of the phantom catching Fentons?"

"The very same." Said Shawn. "Mind turning around so I can get dressed?" Paul turned around while Shawn got dressed in his usual outfit but then turned invisible without knowing it. Shawn said

"You can turn aound now." Shawn said and Paul turned around to see no one.

"Where are you?" Paul asked and Shawn was confused.

"I'm right here." Shawn flickers into view.

"How did you do that disappearing trick? Before you all what do I mean, I mean one minute I couldn't see you and the next minute you're standing by the bed."

Shawn starts sinking through the floor due to his legs going intangible. "Well that's weird. Hey, are you getting taller?" he said and Paul pulled him up.

"I've seen before. I had the same problem with my ghost powers." Yes, you heard right. Paul has ghost powers, just powers not a ghost form.

* * *

*_**Ghost Zone; Clockwork's Lair**_

Desiree and Clockwork are watching Shawn struggle with his ghost powers.  
Clockwork utters his catchphrase "Everything is the way it's supposed to be..." Desiree flies off feeling bad for Shawn. Then a random portal opens and Desiree is sucked into it.

* * *

*_**Detroit, Michigan***_

Shawn and Paul are walking through Belle Isle Park talking about mishaps with their powers. "No way." Said Shawn. "That was you who broke those beakers."

Paul said "I was just starting to get my powers and that happened. Anyway, I can't believe you burned the nursery room of the hospital when you were only born." Shawn said "Well, when you have dragon DNA in your body, you're bound to breathe fire at some point in your life. Hey, what's that?"

The two friends look up and see a green postal in the sky and see a certain genie like cost flying out of it.

"**DRAGON POWER UP!**" Shawn screamed. In a blaze of gold and blue flame, Shawn turns into his dragon form, flies up, and catches Desiree.  
He lands and turns human.

"Is she alright?" Asked Paul. Desiree wakes up to see herself in Shawn's arms. "Are you alright, miss?" He asked.

"I'm alright. Hey, aren't you the boy who's having problems when his ghost powers?"

Shawn was shocked ,"How did you know that?" he asks. Just then, time stopped around Shawn and Desiree, a portal open beneath them taking them to Clockwork's lair.

* * *

_**Looks like I'm gonna have to end this on a cliffhanger, folks. I would like to thank everyone for your support. I got some great ideas for Shawn's scythe and the poll is still up for those who haven't voted yet, it will be coming down soon. I still need ideas for the gun form and the sword form. ****Stay awesome bros, I know you will. Brofist.**_


	5. Shawn Gets Dimensional

_**How's it going Phans? My name is PhantomDragon99 and this is. You already read the title, why do I even bother? Anyway the last chapter was a cliffhanger, sorry about that, but at least I left it on a more exciting note.**_

_**Desiree: Yes, you did. I'm glad Shawn saved me.**_

_**Shawn: I see someone in trouble I gotta help them.**_

_**PhantomDragon99: As you can see Shawn is mature for his age, but he's still a little immature. Anyway, *grabs a remote* enjoy.**_

* * *

'Nice to meet you.' = talking

_'Where am I?' = thinking/flashbacks_

**'I've gotta get out of here!' = yelling**

**'What is this place?' = Dragon form talking**

* * *

**_Previously on Legend of the Dimensional Dragon..._**

_The two friends look up and see a green postal in the sky and see a certain genie like cost flying out of it._

_"DRAGON POWER UP!" Shawn screamed. In a blaze of gold and blue flame, he turns into his dragon form, flies up, and catches Desiree._  
_He lands and turns human._

_"Is she alright?" Asked Paul. Desiree wakes up to see herself in Shawn's arms. "Are you alright, miss?" he asked._

_"I'm alright. Hey, aren't you the boy who's having problems when his ghost powers?"_

_Shawn was shocked, "How did you know that?" Just then, time stopped around Shawn and Desiree and a portal open beneath them taking them to Clockwork's lair._

* * *

_**Shawn Gets Dimensional**_

*_**Clockwork's Lair**_*

A portal opens up and two figures fall out; Shawn and Desiree. The two land in front of Clockwork.

"Where are we?" asked Shawn.

"You are in my lair, young Shawn." said Clockwork and Shawn looks up at the master of time.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

Clockwork smiled knowing that question would be asked. He shifts to his child form.

"I am Clockwork, master of time and I know everything that will and has ever happened." he said and floats to another room to get something.

"He knows about you because of his time windows." said a familiar voice. Shawn turns around to see Desiree floating next to him.

"Is that what those screens over there are?" asked a confused Shawn and Desiree nods.

"What's your name, miss?"

"Desiree."

Clockwork floats back to Shawn carrying a scythe that's the same style as the Harvester from Darksiders 2. The golden handle is made of some strange, mystical material unknown to most ghosts, the blade is blue and looks sharp enough to cut into another world. At the top of the handle is a golden gemstone that has an X inside of a D.

Shawn looks at the scythe and his eyes go large with anticipation. Clockwork hands the scythe to Shawn who grabs it and then a gold and green ring appears around Shawn's waist that goes up and down his body turning him into his ghost form.

Standing before the two ghosts is a young boy wearing a cloak that's purple and blue with a hood, blue steel-toed combat boots, blue finger-less gloves, blue belt with a gold gemstone, purple shirt with a purple X inside a blue D surrounded by a neon green dragon, and purple pants. His hair is now white hair with electric neon green streaks, one eye is gold and the other is neon green, and he has a silver chain necklace with three pendants; one is a dragon, one is two swords crossed like an X, and the last one is a pair of wings. Shawn look at a piece of glass and stars appear in his eyes.

* * *

_**Shawn: I look awesome.**_

_**PhantomDragon99: Yes, you do. I thought of the outfit. In the next chapter Shawn will try out his powers and I still need ideas for the scythe's gun and sword form. Please review or PM me with your ideas. I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. Peace off.**_


	6. New Abilities And A New Friend

_**Shawn: Welcome to the world of Pokémon.**_

_**PhantomDragon99: Wrong franchise, buddy. Anyway, in this part of the story Shawn tests out his new powers. I do not own Danny Phantom if I did, Danny's parents would've known about his powers from the start. Roll the clip.**_

* * *

'Nice to meet you.' = talking

_'Where am I?' = thinking/flashbacks_

**'I've gotta get out of here!' = yelling**

**'What is this place?' = Dragon form/Undergrowth talking**

* * *

**_Previously on Legend of the Dimensional Dragon..._**

_Clockwork floats back to Shawn carrying a scythe that's the same style as the Harvester from Darksiders 2. The golden handle is made of some strange, mystical material unknown to most ghosts, the blade is blue and looks sharp enough to cut into another world. At the top of the handle is a golden gemstone that has an X inside of a D._

_Shawn looks at the scythe and his eyes go large with anticipation. Clockwork hands the scythe to Shawn who grabs it and then a gold and green ring appears around Shawn's waist that goes up and down his body turning him into his ghost form._

_Standing before the two ghosts is a young boy wearing a cloak that's purple and blue with a hood, blue steel-toed combat boots, blue finger-less gloves, blue belt with a gold gemstone, purple shirt with a purple X inside a blue D surrounded by a neon green dragon, and purple pants. His hair is now white hair with electric neon green streaks, one eye is gold and the other is neon green, and he has a silver chain necklace with three pendants; one is a dragon, one is two swords crossed like an X, and the last one is a pair of wings. Shawn look at a piece of glass and stars appear in his eyes._

* * *

_**New Powers**_

*_**Clockwork's Lair**_*

Clockwork and Desiree stood, so to speak, around Shawn in his ghost form. Desiree asked with worry "Are you OK, Shawn?"

"I'm fine. Never felt better." said a confident Shawn who was waving his arms around like a cartoon. Forgetting he had his scythe in his hand, Shawn slashed the air in front of him creating a golden portal. A skeleton wearing a black robe carrying a scythe walks out of the portal and says "Whoops. Wrong show, mon." The skeleton walks back through the portal as it closes.

"What was that?" asked a confused Shawn.

Clockwork explained "Your scythe can cut portals to other worlds, including the human realm."

Shawn thought "_Human realm. Human realm. _Nuts! I have to get to Amity Park to meet my aunt and uncle." As Shawn said that the gem on his scythe turned ectoplasmic green.

"What does that mean?" asked Shawn. Suddenly the scythe started to glow. When the glow vanished a gun was left in its place. The gun was a combination of a Halo 3 plasma cannon, a Covenant Elite Plasma Rifle, and Yoko Littner's rifle. The grip is brown-gold with a purple dragon on the side with the mouth facing the muzzle. The gem is now the eye of the dragon. "Awesome!" Said a very excited Shawn who had stars in his eyes, more so than usual.

Desiree was a bit worried seeing a gun in the hands of a child. She asked Shawn "Do you know his to use that thing?"

"Sure I do. It's easy." Said Shawn. He accidentally pulled the trigger causing an ecto blast to fire and bounce off the gears in Clockwork's tower. The blast flies out of the tower and into a portal.

* * *

*_**Amity Park; Woods**_*

A portal opens in a construction site planning to further expand the town of Amity Park. The blast comes out of the portal and destroys the site with an explosion.

* * *

*_**Clockwork's Lair**_*

"I need more practice." Said Shawn.

Desiree said with sarcasm "You think?"

The gun starts to glow and turns into a said that looks like a combination of a Jedi lightsaber, and a Covenant Elite Energy Sword. The blade is green with golden ghosts on both sides of the handle. The blade is sharp enough to cut through diamonds and break holes to another dimensions and worlds. The gem is at the base of the handle. Shawn was impressed. "How did that happen?" he asked.

Just then, a familiar plant-like ghost come into Clockwork's lair. **"Who is responsible?"** asked Undergrowth as he barged into the room. His voice caused Shawn's skeleton literally pop out of his skin and pop back in. **"Who saved my children from the machines made by the flesh creatures?"** asked Undergrowth.

Shawn said "Hey, I resent that. And it was me that shot a blast that destroyed the construction site that was planning to level the woods. How do I know that?"

Clockwork spoke up and reverted to his elder form. "Your powers let you know what happens in any dimension or world. Like how I can see any timeline."

Shawn was amazed by his ghost powers but wondered how he could turn human. Clockwork answered the unasked question. "You can turn human by focusing on the warmth in your chest".

Shawn did that and turned human. He noticed the sword was gone. "Where did that sword go?" He asked.

Clockwork answered "It will be available in your ghost form." Clockwork opens a portal back to Detroit. "It's time for you to go back home. I believe you're moving." He said.

Shawn walks through the portal and time starts again.

* * *

*_**Detroit, Michigan**_*

Shawn steps out of the portal to see Paul. "How was your visit to the Ghost Zone?" Paul asked. Shawn proceeded to tell Paul all about his powers while Desiree watches from afar.

* * *

_**Hello folks. Now I wanna thank SaurusRock625 for his ideas. The next chapter will be a time skip. I'm thinking Shawn should have a Pokémon at home. I'm thinking of either one of the starters, a special Pikachu, or a small legendary Pokémon. PM me or review with ideas and if I should. If you Phans have any ideas on how Shawn can befriend Walker, please review or PM me. There's a poll on my profile, go check it out. Until next time, Phans, scatter.**_


	7. Teens In The Park

_**Hi folks. This next chapter is a time skip like I intended. I got an idea for what Pokémon to use, thanks to SaurusRock625. Which one is it, read to find out. ROLL THE FOOTAGE!**_

* * *

'Hi Jazz.' = talking

_'Where am I?' = thinking/flashbacks_

_'I'v_e gotta get out of here!' = yelling

**'What is this place?' = Dragon form/Undergrowth talking**

* * *

**_Teens In The Park_**

*_**Six Years**** Later, Amity Park**_*

A 13 year old boy wearing a neon green shirt with a blue dragon on it, purple gauntlets, blue khaki shorts, and neon green tennis shoes with stars in each eye is riding around Amity Park on a hoverboard headed for his house. The boy was wearing a necklace that had a locket and his hair was a mess of black with neon blue streaks. "Gotta hurry home." He said. This is Shawn. As you know, he had to move to Amity Park. Shawn rides up to a normal looking house that has two floors. The house is gold and purple. It is next to a normal looking building that has some kind of UFO-looking thing on top. Shawn was singing a song on his way home.

_**Shawn: **Whoo!_

_Oh yeah!_

_Rolling around at the speed of sound, __Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow!_

_Can't stick around, have to keep moving on, __Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out!_

_Must keep on moving ahead, __No time for guessing, follow my plan instead._

_Trusting in what you can't see, __Take my lead; I'll set you free._

_Follow me, set me free, __Trust me and we will escape from the city._

_I'll make it through._

_Follow me (Follow me), set me free, __Trust me and we will escape from the city._

_I'll make it through, prove it to you._

_Follow me!_

_Oh yeah!_

_Danger is lurking around every turn, __Trust your feelings, got to live and learn._

_I know with some luck that I'll make it through, __Got no other options, only one thing to do!_

_I don't care what lies ahead, __No time for guessing, follow my plan instead._

_Find the next stage, no matter what that may be._

_Take my lead, I'll set you free._

_Follow me, set me free, __Trust me and we will escape from the city._

_I'll make it through._

_Follow me (Follow me), set me free,_ _Trust me and we will escape from the city._

_I'll make it through prove it to you._ _Follow me!_ _Follow me!_ _I'll make it through, oh yeah!_

Shawn enters the house. "Aunt Iris? Uncle Levi? Where are you?" He asked. Just then, a white blur jumped on his back. It was an albino Pikachu he met on one of his misadventures exploring other Pikachu was special, not because it was albino. But because it has a lightning bolt shaped streak on its back. Shawn was having a great time in his new home. He is a part of the police force in the Ghost Zone, but things were quiet so Shawn had some time off. "Hey there, Streak." He said as he took the Pikachu off of his back. "Do you know where my aunt and uncle are?" Asked Shawn.

"Pika Pika-pi." Said Streak. Shawn learned that he could understand the language of Pokémon thanks to his powers.

"They're in the kitchen? Thanks pal." Said Shawn. Shawn walked into the kitchen and saw a woman wearing tennis shoes, a lime green shirt, and purple shorts and a man wearing bowling shoes, bowling pants, and a bowling shirt. These people are Shawn's aunt Iris and uncle Levi (_**A/N: Not Levi Ackerman**_). He also saw his friend: 14 year old Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton.

"Hey Jazz. What're you doing here?" Shawn asked. Jazz was the only person in Amity Park, who isn't family, to know Shawn's secret. She found out when Shawn first moved to Amity Park. The two of them met at the Nasty Burger one day, Jazz followed Shawn into an alley and saw him go ghost then turn into a dragon. She confronted Shawn and promised not to tell anyone.

"I just thought I'd visit my friend before my parents came home. How have you been?" Said/asked Jazz.

"Can't complain. I was just testing my new hoverboard. I'm gonna go work on it a bit. But first, I gotta take Streak for a walk." said Shawn. He said his phrase "Let's get dimensional!" and went ghost. He cut a portal to the Pokémon world. "Come on Streak."

"Pika Pi." The two partners walk through the portal and appear in the Kanto region. They were in Cerulean City. The two pals walk around town, fought Misty as a friend, then head back home. (_**A/N: Not a word**_)

"We're back." said Shawn as he and Streak walked through the portal. "I'm going up to my room."

"Can I come with?" asked Jazz.

"Sure. Why not?" said Shawn who starts blush. Shawn has a bit of a crush on Jazz, in case you didn't know and Jazz feels the same. They just don't know it. Shawn, Streak, and Jazz went upstairs to Shawn's room which was full of inventions, blueprints, and in one part of the room was a place for Streak to sleep. Shawn pulled a cord and a secret room opened revealing a workstation. Shawn placed his hoverboard on the desk while Streak curled up on Jazz's lap. "Let's see. If I switch out this 12 gig processor with a 36 gig, it might run faster and wouldn't take much energy. Now to work on the redesign." He moves his hands creating a screen similar to Tony Stark's so he can see what the redesign looks like. Shawn pulls up an image of his hover board and starts working on the redesigns.

"Did you build these yourself?" Jazz asked. Jazz was surprised to so many inventions that didn't belong to her parents.

"Yes, I did. I inherited my parents' intelligence." said Shawn. He stopped working, reached for his locket, and opened it to show two pictures: one of his parents and the other of his sisters. "I miss them." Tears start rolling down his face.

Jazz and Streak go over to comfort Shawn. "I know you do." She said. "I have to go. Bye Shawn."

"See ya, Jazz." Shawn said. Jazz goes downstairs and goes home. Streak starts to make fun of Shawn by making kissing faces. "Not funny." Shawn starts to daydream about Jazz with hearts in his eyes and floating around his heads.

* * *

*_**Fenton Works**_*

Jazz walks into Fenton Works in a love trance until she hears a taunting voice. "Jazz is in love. Jazz is in love." This voice belonged to 12 year old Danny Fenton.

Jazz snapped out of her trance. "Shut up, Danny."

* * *

_**Hi guys. Weren't ready for that, were ya? The poll is still up for those who haven't voted yet. If anyone is good at drawing and has a DeviantArt account, can you draw Shawn in his ghost form and PM me the link? I would appreciate it. Until next time, Phans scatter!**_


	8. Ecto-Electric Bond

_**Top o' the morning, to you laddies! My name is PhantomDragon99 and welcome back to Legend of The Dimensional Dragon. This is the second to last chapter. It's also a birthday gift to me. I'm so happy. If you don't get that reference, you've never had a childhood. ROLL FOOTAGE!**_

* * *

'Hello' = talking

_'He seems nice' _= _thinking_

**'WHAT?!'** = **yelling**

**'Let's fly!'** = **Dragon form/Undergrowth talking**

* * *

_**Ecto-Electric Combo And A New Friend**_

14 year old Shawn Xihuitl was walking through Eterna Forest with Streak and they were training to help Streak get stronger. "Airtight Streak. Let's try that combo again." Shawn said as he turned into his ghost form. "Streak, use Electro Iron Tail on that tree!" ."Pika-pi!" Streak formed an Electro Ball on his tail, and then used Iron Tail, slamming both the Electro Ball and Iron Tail into the tree at the same time, creating scorch marks on the tree. "That was awesome! My turn." Shawn praised. He launched an ecto bullet at the same tree and fired several rounds at the bullet, making it as big as a Banzai Bill. The bullet came in contact with the tree, breaking it. "Let's try a new combo." He said. Streak perked his ears up and said "Pika!" Shawn understood but before he could act, they get caught in a net. "What the?"

"Gotcha! Well, well. Looks like I caught an old friend." Said a familiar voice. The Pokémon poacher from four year ago walked out of the shadows.

"You?" Asked an angry Shawn. Streak was chewing through the net and was halfway through. "So, how have you been? They let you out of prison already?" Shawn said in a snarky tone.

The poacher laughed and said "You think they caught me? I ran as fast as a Doduo away from them. Now for revenge. Meet my prized Pokémon. Come on out, Haunter!" A Haunter comes out of the shadows just as Streak was done chewing through the net and both him and Shawn land on the ground.

"A Haunter, eh? Come on, Streak." Shawn and Streak get into a battle position and they both charge up a powerful blast while the poacher and Haunter look at each other confused. Shawn releases a large ecto blast while Streak unleashes a mega Electro Ball at the same time hitting the two villains causing them to blast off to the nearest town into a jail cell. Shawn said "I expected him to say something when I launched him into the air. (_**A/N: Whoever gets this reference gets a cookie.**_) Anyway, Let's go home, pal." He cut a portal to Amity Park and they walk through.

* * *

*_**Amity Park**_*

Shawn and Streak walk out of the portal into Shawn's room and see a small, white squirrel-like Pokémon with a faint blueish tint and a light blue stripe starting from its forehead and goes all the way down to the tip of the tail. It has a large white tooth growing out of its mouth, deep gray eyes and a yellow circle on each cheek resting on a pillow. It was a Pachirisu. They also saw Shawn's aunt Iris and uncle Levi standing over it. "Shh." Said the two adults. "We got Streak a friend."

* * *

_**Well folks, Shawn has two electric type Pokémon. If anyone has a name for the Pachirisu, please PM or review. Also the Pachirisu is a female. My poll is at a tie, I just need one to three more votes. High-fives all around. Punch that follow/favorite button in the face LIKE A BOSS! And I will see you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Pull the lever Kronk! *Kronk pulls a lever that teleports SaurusRock625 into the room***_

_**Me and SaurusRock625: So long, Phans! Until next time!**_


	9. Author's Note

**_Shawn: Hi folks. PhantomDragon99 is going to be at a convention for a few days, so this story might not be updated for a while. Until then, enjoy his other story, Streak of Dimen-Shawn-al Destiny._**


	10. New School and New Friends

_**Hi folks. I have the last chapter of this story. I'm hoping someone will write Shawn's adventures in Danny Phantom. Enjoy.**_

* * *

'Nice to meet you.' = talking

_'He's so pale.' = thinking/flashbacks_

**'What's going on?!' = yelling**

**'I hate that guy' = Dragon form/Undergrowth talking**

* * *

_**Finale**_

15 year old Shawn was riding his hoverboard to Casper High to enroll. He stopped in front of the school and saw two 14 year old boys and a 14 year old girl. _'Are they enrolling to Casper High?" _He thought. Shawn went into the school and bumped into Jazz. "Sorry, Jazz. I was watching that girl and those two boys over there." He said.

Jazz looked where Shawn was pointing and said "That's my brother Danny and his friends." Shawn looked at Jazz and back at Danny. "_He's so in love with that girl. I can tell__' _He thought. Shawn had to save that taunt for later, he had to enroll. Shawn walked to the principal's office where he saw Danny and the teens he was with. While waiting, he decided to talk to Danny and his friends. "As if I had a choice, Mr. Narrator person." Shawn said breaking the fourth wall, which was one of his abilities. "Hi, I'm Shawn." Shawn said with his hand extended.

"I'm Danny. This is Tucker and Sam. Before you ask, she's-" Danny said before being interrupted.

"Goth, not emo. I can tell. One of my friends is goth. You wouldn't happen to be Danny Fenton, would you? Shawn said.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Danny asked surprised. Shawn just pointed to Jazz who was standing in front of some lockers and waving at Danny. "She's told me about you." Shawn said. Shawn heard his name being called. "That's me. Bye, guys. Hope to see you in school sometime." He said as he pulled a hat and cane from nowhere and started to tap dance inside to talk with Principal Ishiyama.

Minutes later, Shawn ran out of the school, hopped on his hoverboard, and rode it home.

When Shawn arrived, he told his aunt and uncle the good news. They congratulated him while Streak danced with the Pachirisu now named Jolt. Shawn held his locker, knowing his parents and siblings would be proud.

* * *

_**Well, that's the end. I am working on another story, but I'll need some ideas for cases for Shawn to solve since he works with Walker. If anyone's able to, could you try to draw Shawn in one of his forms and PM me the link? Until next time, PULL THE LEVER, KRONK! (Kronk pulls a lever that brings in Shawn, Jolt, and Streak)**_

_**All four of us: Bye/See ya/Pikachu/Pachirisu!**_


End file.
